Breaking In or Breaking Out
by A-Study-in-Stupid
Summary: A strange encounter begins when the Doctor and his young companion Harley crash land into a prison cell.


Crash Land

"What's happening, Doctor?" the young girl yelled as she slid past the console, just barley reaching the railing before almost falling off. "Are we crashing? Oh wait, we are always crashing!" she remarked sarcastically as the TARDIS whipped and pulled and bucked underneath her. She was a young American girl with short disheveled hair and a nose up kind of attitude. The Doctor had only just recently realized that ignoring her snide jabs was the only way to deal with them. Harley was tenacious and had a horrible potty mouth, as the Doctor liked to put it, but she had a good heart.

"Yes, we're crashing!" the Doctor yelled across the console to his annoyed companion. "but the problem is; I don't think she knows where she's taking us this time." He ran franticly to and fro flipping switches and banging buttons. The Doctor knew the TARDIS often took them off track when she thought they were needed elsewhere, but every time he touched the TARDIS today, she had given off a feeling of nervousness.

"Hey, TARDIS!" Harley began sarcastically with a tone of worry, addressing the time machine the Doctor sometimes referred to as Her, She, or Sexy. "Don't you think you're taking or relationship a little fast? I mean I've only been here for a-"

Suddenly there was a shudder and the TARDIS straightened herself out with a soft purring noise.

"I suppose that means we've landed, Harley." The Doctor said, making a strange face that was a mix between pride and confusion. The bow-tie-clad man tried to look reassuring, but truly he knew that Harley was probably about to be put into a dangerous situation. Harley didn't notice as she stood up and brushed dirt, that wasn't really there, off her black baggie pants.

"Well that was _bitchin'_" Harley remarked experimentally. "I never actually heard anyone say that. I've just read it somewhere a think." She skipped up to blinking and moving center of the console and brought her nose down close to a few random levers, acting as if she knew what she was looking at. "Hmmmmmm" she said. "Hey where are we?" She asked and she straightened up.

"Actualy, Harley, I don't-"

"WAIT! I WANNA FIND OUT MYSELF!" Harley flicked the red hood of her over-sized hoodie over her strawberry hair and ran towards the TARDIS doors. "I'll open the doors and find out myself where we've landed!"

"No wait-"

"Open up now! Mama wants to see where your big blue ass has taken her!" she trilled in a sing-song-voice. She spread her feet apart putting one hand on each door and dramatically pushed, letting the doors open quickly and throwing her arms over head as if they could not stop moving after pushing so hard. Darkness seeped into the TARDIS.

"Harley, don't leave the TARDIS yet."

"AH, cool it! Damn skippy, I'm an adventurer!" and with those words Harley strolled out of the TARDIS into the dark outside, and slowly, the doors closed behind her with a snap. However they did not close slow enough, for the Doctor did not reach them in time to catch Harley or to at least venture nout with her. He banged helplessly against the doors after he found they would not open for him

"Harley!" he called out from inside the unyielding time machine. His sonic screwdriver could be heard from outside and Harley didn't see why he was making such a fuss.

"Yo, keep your alien pants on! I'm not going anywhere; we landed in a box!"

"A box? What do you mean we've landed in a box?"

"Yeah, it's dark and metal and kinda fricken small, like mail box! There's a bench on the right wall and a small ass window on the door."

"Harley, I think you're in a prison cell." The Doctor continued to sonic and jingle, trying to pry the doors open. "What are you doing?" he yelled; Harley assumed he was venting his tensions with his she-machine. "Why won't you open up?"

"Having a little domestic?" The Doctors young companion giggled at her smartness and maybe though 'Oh, the cleverness of me!' when someone moved out of the dark corner of the prison cell.

"Child, I fear, there is no reason to laugh here" a smooth dark voice, though it was quiet, filled the whole cell.

The new voice was an unwanted surprise .

"Who is that! Harley, who are you speaking to?" The Doctor asked urgently.

"C-cool it, Doc, it's just the prisoner whose home we just crash landed into." Harley tried, eyeing the tall pale man and backing up, pressing her hands up against the blue doors of the TARDIS. They were cold and Harley was thinking that she had said some rude things to the TARDIS; if she got out of this sketchy situation, she would be soooo much nicer.

"That's humorous. 'Cool it' you say? I could not be any cooler" The man remarked to himself, or maybe to Harley, she couldn't tell.

The Doctor thought he heard the man grab Harley, and a small yelp. After he heard Harley say 'You don't have to snatch, man' and then fierce whispers that I thought started with the man saying 'Here's what you are going to do…' The Doctor banged on the doors again and called out to Harley, but he got no response. He could not see what was happening to the poor child so he could only assume the worst. A wave of regret washed over him for ever letting the young high-schooler come with him. He remembered when he had asked if she wanted to see time and space Harley had responded with a loud 'Holy shiz! Sure man!' He struggled with the door, but eventually just laid his forehead against the forever-shut doors and listened. He heard a few snippets in the middle of heavey breathing and grunting.

"…ouch... wait a minute!"

"…don't fight the… you have to move like… it is difficult to.."

"Hey! Don't touch that… that doesn't go there…"

"…ugh, this barley fits!"

The Doctor was enraged. Every inch of him crawled and he ran to the controles and began to bang and switch bottons angrily .

"HARLEY! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? HARLEY?" He ran quickly back and forth between the controls and the doors to shout for his companion. After a good minute of smashing and yelling, a small feeble reply came from the other side.

"I'm fine… Doctor… open the doors …" Harley sounded strange and sick through the wood doors. While the Doctor was maneuvering a lever on the other side of the TARDIS, the doors opened and closed and a figure doubled over on the floor. The Doctor ran to Harley with long strides. Her blue hood was up, her hands where in the front hoodie pocket, and her face was in her knees. She was breathing slowly as the TARDIS began to make a familiar werring noise and de-materialize from the cold cell.

"Harley, are you okay?" The Doctor kneeled next to her folded body.

The hooded figure slowly lifted it's head from the ground and looked up. The doctor gasped .

"You're not Har-"

"Thor!" The guard bellowed, with a fistful of the black color of a special prisoner.

"THOR!" He yelled again.

"What! What, is going on?" The great tall figure of the demi-god appeared around the palace corner. "Who is that?" He asked quickly, "and why is weari-"

"We found her in your brother's cell, dressed in his clothes. He was not there."

The smallish teen looked up sheepishly at the god of thunder, grimacing, and wearing cloths that were a few sizes too large for her. The guard had her by the coller and she tripped over herself in black boots that her feet slipped around in.

"Who are you and where is my brother?" Thor thundered.

"Hey…" Harley began, "I think I may have done something … Crass. I didn't know I was helping something dangerous escape from jail, honest. He jimmied me up and got me all believing he was wrongly accused! Who is he?"

"You helped him escape? Wha- How?"

"Well the Doc and i-"

"Who?"

"Hey! The Doc and I crash landed into his cell and I… I might have traded clothes with him… and maybe I let him take my place on a ship that can go anywhere in time and space…" Harley looked back up at Thor and fiddled with her hands. Thor scowled then looked confused then scowled again,

"You know not what you've done!" He spoke coldly.

"Hehe…he… we both thought it was really funny…"

FIN.


End file.
